Eminence
by julzaibatsu
Summary: "T-this can't be happening…this can't be happening…I won't accept this! I-I won't! I…I…" but she knew it was fruitless. Fate had made its final decision on her life. Elincia knew there had been a high chance, but she hoped against it all the same...


"I am sorry, Your Majesty…I am afraid her time has come. There is…nothing we can do…"

Elincia shook her head in dismay, tears running down her face. She forced herself up to the medic, gripping onto his white robe.

"P-please…please no…it can't be…please…" she whispered, her breath shaky, nails raking the fabric from how tight she was holding on.

"I'm sorry…she is just too old for her body to fight off the dise-"

"Don't say that! I…I won't hear it! I can't lose her! Please…s-she's the only one who I can be open with besides her…" she cried out desperately, eyes puffy and red.

But the medic simply shook his head, a sombre look on his face. Elincia's grip loosened on his robes and fell to her sides. She bowed her head as tears dropped on the hay strewn on the earth, her green bangs falling in front of her downcast face. The medic quietly left the horse keep, leaving the distraught queen on her own.

"T-this can't be happening…this can't be happening…I won't accept this! I-I won't! I…I…" but she knew it was fruitless. Fate had made its final decision on her life. Elincia knew there had been a high chance, but she hoped against it all the same.

Quickly wiping her tears, she inhaled a deep breath into her lungs before letting it out. Elincia turned herself around to face the beloved steed whom she had known from a child, only for an anguished cry to escape from her throat as she saw her.

Eminence lay there, still breathing and alive…but she would only be for so long. Her eyes were heavy lidded; her once majestic, prideful body now thinned down by the fast paced disease running within. Elincia had tried everything in her willpower to save her. She had sent Lucia, Geoffrey, Uncle Renning, Bastian…even the likes of Kieran, Marcia and Astrid to look after her in her steed as she wore the queenly mask in front of her people.

But it had been to no avail. All the hope and faith she put in herself to look after her, that her loved ones had for her, had all but saved her.

Taking a few tremulous steps forward, Elincia knelt down on her knees beside Eminence. She gently ran her fingers through her rugged mane, her touch evoking a weak whinnie from the Pegasi.

"If only I could have been here for you more…if I had been here with you…to comfort you, to be beside you, to look after you…could you have lived? Could you have held onto my hope and faith? Would I have given you the strength to live for me, like I do for her?" she murmured tearfully, her hands trembling as she stroked her. A hapless smile them crossed her lips.

"No…it couldn't have been. It was not strong enough…it couldn't have been. I…I just hoped…I just hoped that…" her voice broke, her teeth grinding against each other.

"I-I just hoped that I wouldn't have to let you go…"

Elincia collapsed in a heap upon Eminence, beginning to cry profusely over her. She wrapped her arms around her neck tightly, her head buried in her smooth coated fur. Tears, dry and red, dripped from the corners of Emimence's eyes at the mourning of her master. She didn't want to leave her either…but knew it was to be. They both knew it was to be.

"I don't know if…I could ever be a Pegasi rider once more. B-Because I…I couldn't have you replaced…so m-maybe," she paused, then let a little smile cross her lips, "Maybe I should just have Lucia teach me to become a Trueblade like her instead."

Eminence snorted in response to this, which made Elincia let out a tearful laugh.

"What? You don't think I'd make a good Trueblade? Oh…you're always so cheeky you know…" Elincia grimaced, tasting her salty tears on her tongue. She soon felt a thick sloppy tongue lick her cheek, to which Elincia choked a sob. Eminence was trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"Ugh…all right then. I-I'll try to stop crying…least your horsebreath and sloppy tongue doesn't slime me all over. Everyone will find it so unruly of me to return to the palace…"

"You won't need to. I've told them otherwise." the strong, rich voice of her uncle made Elincia sit up and whip her head around. Duke Renning stood in the doorway, with Lucia standing beside him carrying some blankets. Both of them had soft looks in their eyes, Lucia a sad smile.

"U-Uncle Renning? Lucia? What…" Elincia blinked at the two of them.

"The medics informed myself, Lucia, Geoffrey and Bastian about Eminence as I asked them to," her uncle said, "I have told them you will take leave for three days. Lucia here, good as she is to you, knows you wish to stay here with her."

"So…" Lucia started, "I think you can get the jist here what I'm doing. I've already told Geoffrey and Bastian about it. Geoffrey still insists on doing roundabout checks at night despite that I said I'd stay with you though." she rolled her eyes at this; though honest to goodness, she felt it was still a good idea.

Elincia was speechless. She could not find the words to respond to the overwhelming understanding her loved ones had for her. Her mouth just remained opened, unable to voice her feelings. Lucia softly smiled at her.

"You don't need to say anything, Your Majesty. We know exactly how you feel."

_Yes…yes you do…_she thought with such love and adoration, a hand moving over her heart.

"Well now. I think I'll go back and get everything else needed for us for the night," Lucia said as she dumped the blankets on the floor, "I'll be back soon." she smiled, before turning on her heel and disappearing.

"Uncle…I…" Elincia finally spoke, voice risen. Renning came over and bent down next to Elincia, visible sadness in his red eyes normally filled with courage and sterness.

"I'm sad to see her leave too…I have known Eminence for a long time. It moves me so that we must let her go…" Renning put a hand on his niece's shoulder, "But I suppose…letting her go also means letting go of a piece of our past. To help us move on in the future."

"…I don't know if I could. It was…so hard to move on from losing mother and father already…" Elincia bit her lip as it wavered.

"Elincia…" Renning wrapped his arm around his niece's shoulders, "You are a very strong queen. You were able to move on from them. You were willing to sacrifice Lucia for this country, your beloved best friend. You lay your sword in front of two armies, unarmed. You have endured such pain and sacrifice for the people, just like your mother and father. Just like me…" Renning looked down to the ground, eyes closed.

"Uncle Renning…" Elincia spoke sadly, her small hand grasping his large gloved one.

"You shall move on from this, Elincia. You are not like others who let the past hold you down. Yes, you wish for it, but you do not let it hold you back in life. Geoffrey told me himself that you were willing to endure the pain of losing Lucia to continue protecting your people. I am sure that, you can continue to fight without Eminence at your side as well for all of us. Isn't that right, Eminence?" Renning looked at the animal, who grunted in response, weakly nodding. Elincia sadly smiled at her once more.

"You see that Elincia? Eminence wishes that for you. I can see she's made your face all sloppy by licking away your tears. She wishes for you to keep going. As would any of us, should we ever fall. As does your mother and father, watching you from down here…" Renning reassured her, smiling.

Elincia embraced her uncle tightly.

"Thank you Uncle…" she murmured, leaning against him. Renning returned the tight embrace.

"It will all be fine, Elincia. It will all be fine…"

* * *

That night, Lucia had brought out all the pillows, a picnic blanket and basket of food. There had been some food set up for Eminence as well to eat, should she take it. Since the illness had taken its toll, the creature had refused to eat, as it had either not felt hungry or was too weak to eat. As Lucia and Elincia tried to hold out apples, carrots and the like to eat, Eminence refused, letting out a disproved neigh.

"You don't think she…" Elincia grimaced, fist clenched.

"What?" Lucia asked her.

"That she just…she just wants it to end…do you?" Elincia looked at her with pain in her amber eyes.

"…maybe. Or she just…doesn't want you to cry over her anymore." Lucia softly replied, wrapping an arm around her. At this, Elincia rested her head against her, the two girls looking at the animal with sadness. Eminence seemed to glance at the two of them, before nestling her head against the hay, seeming to want to rest.

"Lucia…"

"Mmm?" Lucia hummed, pulling to look at her.

"Could we…rest against her instead of using a pillow? I…I don't…I don't want to leave her alone to…" Elincia's eyes lowered down to the ground, unable to bring herself to say the words.

"Of course we can…" Lucia gently tilted her head, a small smile on her lips. Elincia shared the small smile back.

"Thank you…for everything…"she replied quietly, reaching up and kissing her on the cheek lightly.

"There's no need for that at all. Now you need to get something to eat. I can hear your stomach grumbling." a slight smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"What it i- ohhh…" Elincia blushed upon hearing a loud grumble, to which Lucia quietly laughed.

"Come on, I did pack warm food in that basket. Don't want to let it go cold." Lucia said, getting up to gather the picnic basket and blanket on the floor. As she did, she could hear the sound of galloping hooves coming towards the barn. A thought passing her mind, Lucia opened the barn door and poked her head out.

"Geoffrey! Geoffrey! Come here!" she yelled out. The sound of hooves stopped up as Geoffrey reared around the white horse, having him trot along to the barn. Geoffrey swung himself off the horse with haste.

"What is it? Has something happened?" Geoffrey asked quickly, worry etched on his face. Lucia rolled her eyes.

"No you silly goose. Are you hungry? Would you like to join us to eat?" Lucia asked him, the 'goose' remark evoking a giggle from Elincia which caused him to slightly blush.

"Well…I suppose I am slightly. But I would really like to keep patrolling." Geoffrey replied.

"Oh don't be so stiff. Nothing's going to happen to her if both of us are here. Like you'd let something happen anyway." Lucia chided him.

"Well…all right. If Her Majesty is fine with this, that is." Geoffrey replied, looking over to see Elincia.

"Of course I am Geoffrey! Oh and please don't call me by title…" Elincia shifted uncomfortably in her spot, which earned a disappointed look from Lucia at him.

"Oh, give me a break, sister!" he exasperated, which earned him laughs from both girls.

"That's more like it," Lucia teased, punching him lightly in the shoulder, "Now come on and join us for dinner."

* * *

"I remember when Uncle Renning first showed her to me…" Elincia smiled fondly, having bit into a pastry, "It was spring time…mother and father were there too."

"You and Lucia were about twelve years old, I was eleven. We really were awed by her, even me. She's a very majestic creature. Even now…" and in the rare moment, a smile crossed Geoffrey's face, barely seen in the days of his duty bound life.

"I remember the look in your eyes and your smile. You were so excited, so ecstatic, yet also shy," Lucia smiled, "I was too though. Geoffrey was slightly nervous as well."

"I was not!" Geoffrey indignantly replied.

"Ha! Yes you were. I saw you shuffling back slightly behind your big sister." Lucia poked at him, Elincia giggling before she continued.

"So I approached her meekly, timidly…" Elincia smiled, looking over at the animal, who seemed to have a smile on her face. She was enjoying the story.

"I got right near her, reached out my hand ever so slowly and touched her nose. She moved up to me immediately and wanted affection. She was very gentle and kind with us…" Elincia continued after looking at her.

"Yes, gentle and kind. Until one day she decided to bite on my tuft of hair." Geoffrey grumbled.

"Um excuse me? Long blue hair combed on getting all stick and wet, followed by being slobbered in the face!" Lucia raised her eyebrow, the playful bickering only making Elincia giggle more. It also earned a snort from Eminence. Both Delbrays looked at Eminence astonished.

"Oh I see you thoroughly enjoyed that now did you?!" Geoffrey barked. To which Eminence seemed to smirk after letting out another snort, a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Well you can't do that to me now. I don't have long hair anymore. I win." Lucia grinned, sticking out her tongue at the animal, who snorted.

A sudden smirk crossed her brother's lips as he exchanged looks with Eminence. Elincia looked between them and gasped, hiding her smile behind her hands. Lucia looked between the three of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute wh- oh no. Oh no. Don't you dare! GEOFFREY!" Lucia yelled Geoffrey grabbed her along and grinned, putting her face near Eminence.

"DAMMIT GEOFFREY AUUUUUUUUUUUUGGH!" Lucia yelled as she got slobbered on by Eminence, causing Elincia to roll on the floor laughing like mad. It didn't help that hay got stuck in Lucia's hair and face as she she got up and started hitting Geoffrey who was also laughing heartily.

"You worm! You slime! I am so going to make you pay! You cheeky monkey!" she insulted him as they both laughed, Lucia glaring at him and Elincia, "Don't think I didn't see you knew he'd do that either!"

But Elincia was laughing too hard for her to reply. Lucia sighed heavily and groaned as she ran her fingers through her now wet slimed hair.

"Anyway I think I shall get back to du-"

"Oh no you won't! I'm not done with you Geoffrey!" Lucia cut him off, snapping.

"Well I'm done with you sister! Goodbye!" he grinned, scooting off.

"Come back here! GEOFFREY!"

* * *

About an hour later, Lucia's hair was still wet, only she had washed it over with the bucket of water Eminence had not drunk from yet. Her face however, she'd dried with the picnic blanket they had used. Lucia now sat disgruntled with a continuously giggling Elincia picking out hay from her hair that she had missed.

"You're supposed to warn me of these things…" she growled, slumped over most unlady-like in defeat.

"I'm sorry Lucia, but I just…" Elincia couldn't finish as she giggled once again.

"Do I still smell of horsebreath?" Lucia asked.

"Yes but so do I." Elincia replied, picking out the last straw of hay in Lucia's hair.

"You should go wash your face as well then." Lucia said.

"Mmm…yes. I'd like to wake up fresh…" Elincia nodded in agreement, then smiled, "Your hair smells of hay by the way."

"UGH I am so going to get him back…" Lucia rubbed her forehead, Elincia giggling as she got up to go to the bucket.

"Well I'll help you this time. I don't want you being…too sinister." Elincia said good-naturedly.

"Ha! Sure you and he weren't sinister in your plan back there!" Lucia retorted, folding her arms as she watched Elincia splash her face.

"Yes but this is you of all people we're talking about. The one who creeps around at night all over Crimea." Elincia said, turning back to try her face with the picnic blanket. Lucia sighed and looked over to Eminence…

"…Elincia…"

Elincia froze in place. She looked at Lucia, whose calm river blue azure eyes were filled with the utmost sadness. She followed them over to Eminence.

Her eyes were closed…and her stomach wasn't moving…

Elincia's eyes began to water. She exchanged looks with Lucia, who shook her head sadly. Both of them moved over to Eminence to check her over. She was not breathing…

She was gone…

Elincia grimaced, choking out a sob as Lucia pulled her into a comforting embrace. Elincia wrapped her arms around her waist and cried into Lucia's shoulder hard. Lucia found herself shedding a tear, not only for the beloved creature, but for Elincia as well. She rocked the crying Crimean queen gently, running her fingers gently through her forest green hair.

"She's gone…she's gone Lucia…s-she's gone…"

"I know…I know…" Lucia whispered in her ear, tightening her hold of her.

"S-she didn't even survive the night…" Elincia's voice was muffled in her white robes as she spoke.

"But she was with us…and with you. She heard us laughing, listening to us recount yours and our memories of her," Lucia soothed, then a small smile reached her lips, "And she got a laugh herself by slobbering me over." Elincia ruefully laughed at the remark, her hold tightening on Lucia as she heard it.

"We'll see her off…you and the four of us. In the sunset on a late afternoon…" Lucia said reassuringly.

"Yes…she always loved flying in the sunsets…that would be right…" Elincia nodded against her, a smile through tears coming on her face.

* * *

As it had been wished, on a sunset several days, a Crimean queen, her lady knight, her General, her count and her uncle, all stood together in a long grassy pasture. A tombstone had been erected, a grave covered in dirt as the five lone figures stood in a bathing sunset. With flowers held in her hand, Elincia laid down a bed of pink flowers by the grave. She stood up again, letting out a shuddered breath before she spoke.

"Eminence…as a child, you loved me as one. You comforted me, played with me, understood me…As an adult, you served me in battle, as my majestic steed. You helped me through fighting all my toughest battles…You were always at my side, knowing when to be ready for me…" Elincia breathed, taking a pause. From behind, Lucia took a step forward and grasped her hand. Elincia lightly smiled at her, acknowledging as their fingers entwined before she continued on.

"You understood me without a word. You knew when I was feeling down and would try your best to wipe my tears. You were there with me in my happiest moments…and my saddest. You helped me when I was scared too and kept me safe and alive through all the years I was threatened…You were the one who took me home safe, to my people, my loved ones, injured or not…" Elincia bowed her head, shedding a final few tears.

"For all that you have done for me, Eminence…I thank you…may my father and mother look after you in the afterlife…" and then she pressed her fingers gently to her lips, blowing out a kiss to the grave. With final nods and bows, Bastian, Renning and Geoffrey started walking back. Lucia remained with Elincia for a while in the sunset, standing there as the cool spring afternoon breeze ruffled through their clothes.

"She would've loved the weather today…" Elincia smiled, "She would've frolicked in it and grazed the ground…"

"She would be very happy you did this for her. On this day, in the sunset, in this weather," Lucia smiled, "Are you happy you did this?"

"Yes…" Elincia nodded, her heart fluttering in response to her happiness, "Yes I am…"

"Let's go…" Lucia said gently, squeezing her hand, "We've got a special dinner for her. I made up some apple pie, along with some apple crumble in her name."

Elincia looked at her adoringly and embraced her tightly.

"You've been too good to me…you and everyone else…" she said softly.

"We know how much you loved her. We loved her too…" Lucia replied, before pulling away and taking her hand again, "Now come on."

Elincia nodded, the two of them walking hand in hand back towards the castle in the distance. With a final glance back at the tombstone, she smiled sadly and had one final thought.

_Goodbye, Eminence…_

* * *

**This fan fiction is dedicated to my kitten, Irish. He was diagnosed with meningitis and another cat disease. He had to be put to sleep today. To vent out my feelings, I wrote this fan fiction as a tribute to him. He was only 10 months old. Rest in peace, Irish. May God bless you and keep you safe...**

**With love from,**  
_Archsage Julz_


End file.
